My Paranormal experience
by AnnaBoleyna1536
Summary: I was walking with my stepdad when the paranormal made itself known to me for the second time.


When I was walking with my stepfather in Branson MO back in the summer of 2010 on the Ghost and Haunt Tour, I realized that I was being watched, followed and creeped on. On the inside I was overjoyed that they chose me to connect with them. I felt like I knew what was gonna happen. I felt like they needed me to tell my stepdad about what had happened to them.

Zak POV

I was on the internet when I came across the story of a girl who had connected with the spirits of the people who had died in these tragic events. "Hey, Nick, Aaron, come here for a sec." "What's up boss?" they asked. "I feel like we need to get in contact with this girl. I emailed her and I knew that we would get an answer. I checked my email about an hour later and I just fell head over heels in love with the writing that the girl had sent us about her experiences. "Guys, she is willing to meet with us. She wants to remain anonymous though but we can ask her questions about the experiences she has had over the years. And she says that if she starts crying, to let her take a moment to collect herself and she will continue." I was overjoyed. "She is willing to meet us over at the hotel. We need to make a reservation and stay the night talking with her, getting to know her."

"Well, looks like we will be taking a break from doing lockdowns." I said. "True that Zak." Nick said. We packed up our gear to head to Branson, Missouri. I was nervous when we pulled up to our hotel for the night. "Do you think she is here?" Aaron asked. "She should be. Let me give her a call." I said. I dialed her cell number that she had given me. ** Hello? **_Hey Amanda?_** Yes, what can I help you with? **_You said in your email that you had a paranormal experience here in Branson is that correct? _** Yes, and I would be more than happy to tell you guys more about them.** _Ok, when do you think you'll be here?_ ** 10-15 minutes. ** _Ok we can hang out till you get here. _ We hung up after that. The next morning we saw her at breakfast. We walked over to her table where she seemed to be looking at her phone. "Morning, Miss." I said. "Morning, sir." She replied. She was beautiful, with dirty blonde hair and hazel green eyes. She looked like she kept in shape. I sat down in the chair next to her. "Do you know who we are?" I asked. "Of course, you guys are the GAC or the Ghost Adventures Crew. I watch your show every Friday and Saturday night." "Really?" I asked. "Really." She replied. "Ok then miss smarty pants, what are on my top three I don't like list?" "Dolls, snakes, and heights. Remington Arms Factory." She said and smirked. I gaped at her. "Dude you're gonna catch flies if you keep your mouth open like that." Aaron said. I flipped him off. Good naturally anyway. I wanted to get to know her. I found that response to be very amusing. "You really know us well." I said. "Nah, I just pay attention to the show and watch it every weekend." "What is your favorite episode?" I asked. She looked at me and said, "Castillo de San Marcos. Mostly because my dad lived down in Florida." She said. We all looked at her. "What?" she said. "You really like the paranormal don't you?" I asked taking her aside. "After what happened with my Uncle, I knew that I needed answers about what happens after death." "How did your uncle die?" I asked. "He died of Neuroendrocrine Cancer, its rare only hits 400 people a year." Her eyes glazed over as if she was remembering something. "When I was a freshman in high school I tried committing suicide." I took her in my strong arms, "Amanda, there are two things that I want to ask you." 'I'm listening." She said. "Number one, I want you to be my girlfriend. Two, I want you to join us as a member of the Ghost Adventures Crew." She looked at us as if we had gained a head each. "Are you guys serious?" she asked. We nodded. We placed money on the table so that we could pay for our breakfast. But she waved it away and said, "It's my buy." We smiled. "Thanks for breakfast." She waved our thanks away and said, "It's not a problem, I knew you guys were coming." We wanted to talk to her more but she left.

Amanda POV

After what happened with Joe I knew that I could not let another guy in. I walked back to my hotel room and sat on the couch thinking about what happened. I almost connected with Zak. What the sam hill am I thinking? He was so interested in me. There was no way that he would love a girl with special needs. Some one like me. "If there is a prize for rotten judgment, I guess, I've already won that, no man is worth the aggravation."  
Zak POV

I heard someone singing, whoever it was had a beautiful voice. This definitely felt like I was the knight in shining armor rescuing the damsel in distress. I looked and saw Amanda singing. I immediately fell in love with her. "Can we talk for a second?" I asked. She nodded. "Let me just start off and say that you have a beautiful voice." "Thank you, I don't normally sing in front of people." She said nervously. "I want to ask you again if you want to be my girlfriend." She thought about it and said, "Yes, I will be your girlfriend." I smiled. Now I can boast to my friends about a hot girl on my arm. "If your gonna boast about me to your friends you can forget It." she said and walked off. "Dude, you just got burned by a girl." Aaron said. "Shut it. Aaron." I said. I was hoping to make it up to her by taking her out to dinner. I found out her room number and knocked on it. "Just a second." She said. She peeped through the door. "Look, I know I was an idiot. But you didn't give me a chance to explain." "Your right, I didn't. It's because I don't trust guys anymore, not you, just guys in general." I sighed in relief. So it wasn't me. It was just guys in general. "I'm not afraid of you, I'm afraid that you would abuse me like my other boyfriend did." She said. I looked at her and took her into my arms. "Amanda, there is no way that I would let that happen to you." I said gently. "I know, but what if you break that promise?" she asked. I looked her in the eyes and I knew that she had been hurt in the past but there was no way I was gonna break that promise. "If I do break that promise, you can slap me and call me names if that is what you want." I said. "I'm not so sure about the name calling but definitely the slapping I will keep in mind." She said. "So, will you go out with me?" "Yes." Oh yeah, score one for the hot girl. "Come on; let's get some food into you." "I don't mean to be rude but I already ate." "How about a drink then?" "Alright." We went out and I had a root beer and he had seven up. We talked forever and he insisted that we go out again when he got back. "Let me pay the bill, you paid for breakfast the other day, turnabout is fair play."

Amanda POV

Ugh, I hate it when people say that turnabout is fair play. I insisted that I pay the bill but he waved my offer of chipping in away. But while he was digging money out, I was able to get a good look at him. He wasn't that bad looking, in fact, he was actually cute. If he wants to date me the facial hair had to go, my grandma hated the fact that my grandpa had a beard; she doesn't like to kiss him. And quite frankly neither did I.

He is ultimately is my favorite ghost hunter. He has been ever since I first saw him on Ghost Adventures season one episode one, Bobby Mackeys. I kept in contact with Nick and Aaron even though I was a junior in high school. We would email each other and keep up with how everyone was doing. Nick and Aaron invited me to have dinner with them one night after an investigation. I was able to help them with some of the evidence. The evps I was able to pick up real quick. I knew that they needed my help with the evidence after every lockdown. "What did you get from the evps?" Aaron asked. "I listened to it about ten times and I still can't quite figure it out. Luckily I had my computer. Once we got out to the truck, I was able to figure it out. **Do you love Amanda?** The three of us looked at each other. The question was directed at Zak.

Zak POV

Nick and Aaron have been a bit secretive lately. They have taken some of the equipment to someone that is helping them with the evidence. I snagged Aaron's phone wondering who was helping them. I looked through the contacts and I saw the name "Amanda the Panda." Who the sam hill is Amanda the Panda? When Nick and Aaron got back I just had to ask them. "Hey Zak, do you remember the evp we couldn't decipher?" "Yeah? What about it?" "We figured out what its saying. Its saying Do you love Amanda?" "Who is Amanda?" "She's the one who is helping us with the hard stuff that we can't decipher." Aaron explained. "I have to meet her before I can assume that I can love her." I said. "You've already met her." "Her?" "We asked her to help us out with the evidence that we find on the lockdowns. She is also a psychic medium." Aaron said. "How did you meet her?" I asked. "We met in high school. And we stayed in contact pretty much all these years." "Get her on the phone." I said. I was determined to talk to her and see if her psychic abilities are true. Nick called her up. _Amanda?_** Yes? **_It's Nick. _**Oh, hi Nick how are you?**_ I'm alright. How are you?_ **I'm fine. What's the reason you are calling me?**_ Can we meet up? The four of us?_** How about tonight for dinner?** _That'll work. See you tonight. _**See you tonight.** Ok, so we met up and I saw a woman in shorts, a tank top and ballet flats. She was adorable for someone to be a psychic medium. I could see myself dating this girl. "Amanda?" She looked up and had the most beautiful green eyes that I had ever seen. I never wanted to stop looking into them. "They are actually hazel." Nick said. I pulled out her seat for her and sat next to her. "So, Miss Amanda." "Just Amanda." She said. "My grandparents are the reason I dropped my last name." I looked at her. "I am so sorry you had to drop your last name." "You guys are not to blame, my grandparents are. They wanted me to get married after high school. But that's like sending someone to jail."


End file.
